Am I in too deep?
by marishaSPARKS
Summary: Damon spent 145 years loving katherine. One day she shows up and tells him "The truth is Damon I've never really loved you!"What the hell? Right? So this makes damon lose his faith in love. Can a small town soap-opera actress renew his faith in love?
1. Save me from the dark

**CHAPTER 1 **

The sun faded into the horizon as the sky turned a brilliant crimson. The pale clouds came close but not close enough so that the entire town of Georgia turned a beautiful shade of purple. The beautiful turn of events however did nothing to lift the mood of the raven haired man who sat on the nearest chair in the bar nursing a glass of amber liquid. He looked at his sapphire ring longingly. If only he could pull it out and throw it somewhere… a few hours and then BOOM! He'd turn into ashes in no amounts of time. A slight humourless smirk curved his lips as he took a long swig of the bottle of whiskey laying in front of him. The disturbing image of Katherine blurred up in front of his eyes. "The truth is Damon, I've never really loved you" The words kept replaying inside his head as he poured some more bourbon in his tumbler. A loud animated sound of a way too exited girl came to his ears. He turned to the direction of the pretty blonde who was looking at his way a little too often. Damon slowly gulped a mouthful of bourbon and smirked her way…..

**ELENA's POV**

The night was dark and the moon seemed to have a grudge against her that very night. Her vision blurred away into tears as she ran even faster. She hoped that Klaus's beasts had little patience and would kill her fast enough. She hated the foreplay of torture. She ran even faster than before although her legs hurt her like hell. She had to get away. At times she did feel like slowing down and taking a five, but what if they found her out and caught her? What would they do with her? All these thoughts plagued her as she suddenly ran into a wall of muscles and a pair of strong arms encircled her. Her heart almost beat out of her chest as she looked up to see two intense blue eyes staring back at her in shock and disbelief. She stifled a gasp. The man said, "Katherine?"….


	2. What's happening to me?

**CHAPTER 2**

**Before starting this chapter I want to thank all those people who have read, reviewed, favourited, followed my previous chapter. Seriously you guys are awesome! Can't thank you enough! And to clear up a few doubts this is an AU fanfic but not AH!**

**ELENA's POV**

I looked back to see intense blue eyes staring back at were filled with shock and despair and I could'nt help but stare back. I could hear the still night all around me. It was like all my senses worked just fine but my mind and heart had gone into "I'm busy call me later" mode! I could even hear Alaric cursing loudly and grumbling at this interruption. In fact I could hear everything clearly but my mind rejected everything and told me to shut the hell up and just look back at those clear aqua blue eyes. Every ounce of remaining logic told me to break up this connection or whatever this was and go back to my crew but those eyes made me stand transfixed to that point and all I could hear was my heart thumping loudly within me. Then the man said "Katherine?" and my bubble broke instantly. I took a step back in shock and reality as usual hit in hard. I realized I was shooting for the daily TV show "Vampire Nights" and I looked up to see the man who had interrupted my shooting. He was insanely hot, I summarized and mentally kicked myself for staring at him for so long like some mental retard. He looked at me expectantly and his unanswered question finally made it's way into my consciousness.

"no sorry it's elena" I replied. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he appeared to digest in my information. After throwing a hesitant small smile I turned to walk back to my crew. My mind was reeling with confusion and some foreign emotion as my feet walked themselves back to the crew. Those blue eyes kept playing on repeat inside my head. Some unspoken voice made my head turn around but then I stopped in my tracks in shock. There was nobody. A few members of crew walked up to me to tell me that the director(Alaric) had postponed the shooting for the next Monday. I nodded ny head and tried to smile convincingly but all I could think while scanning the road in front me furiously was that where did the blue eyed man go?

Damon sat on the living room watching the fiery tongues lick away the pieces of wood continually till they could take it no more and turn to ashes. His coveted bottle of finest bourbon stood in front of him as he stared blankly ahead at the horizon. It was near midnight. This was usually the time when he would find himself engaged in some interesting activities in bed with a girl, preferably blonde. (Brunettes reminded him of Katherine) Also right after that he would come down to smash some bottles of whiskey into the fire and curse Katherine with all the names he knew and then realize that the pain at the back of his mind would probably never go away. But tonight was different. Katherine did'nt even cross his mind. All he could think of was Elena. There was something special about her. He could'nt quite pinpoint it to her wide beautiful chocolate brown eyes, or her straight brunette hair which came down to her waist. Or the way she spoke as if she was herself lost in some alternate universe or the look of sadness that rippled across her features when he called her Katherine. No, Damon Salvatore was intrigued and he had to find out more about her. He kept telling himself that Elena would be his new toy thing but at the farthest corner of his mind he could'nt help but wish that while finding out about Elena he would also find out something about himself.

* * *

**so this is my new chapter. hope you guys enjoy it. and see i m not as good as the writers i always read on these sites but if you find my story even a tiny little bit of interesting, please review. And do tell me if you don't like any part of my story. I'm open to criticisms. And pls don't forget your reviews are my inspiration. Love you all who is/are reading this!**


	3. Sparks fly

**CHAPTER 3**

**ELENA'S POV**

I was standing in the middle of a lavish party which was in full swing. The pale rose dress that I wore hung off my shoulder and made my whole body squirm with discomfort and irritation. I picked up my third glass of champagne and took a tentative sip. My best friend Caroline however remained oblivious to my apparent discomforts and rambled on. I tried to smile and mutter "aah!" at the necessary times. I really did try but just how much of crap can a girl really take? When I was supposed to be at the graveyard I was here in this oh-so-grande party among these fake smiles.

"yeah?" I faked surprise to another one of Caroline's ravings as my eyes darted all around trying to come up with an excuse. Finishing up the remaining drink I flicked my hair back and tried to pay attention to my otherwise best friend's ramblings. It was not that that Caroline was bad. She was loyal, supportive and the best shoulder-to-cry-on friend but at times she got a little shallow. Or maybe there was something wrong with me. There has to be. Which 18 year old girl would otherwise lead a successful life without a boyfriend. It must-

"Caroline Forbes! What a nice surprise!"A voice said from behind.

We turned and I immediately recognized Liz, the editor of Dante magazine. Caroline beamed and said "Liz! It's been so long! How are you? I have got so much to say but first of all tell me what happened to your latest project! How did it go? Did it.."

….and here we go!

I carefully sneaked out of the event and went to the parking lot. The parking lot was dark but I had long since given up my fear for dark. I breathed in the cold air in relief but then wrapped my arms around myself realizing the cold.

"Don't you have a jacket?" rumbled out a voice in slight amusement. I whipped around irritated but then froze in my tracks, the smart-ass comment still lodged in my throat. The blue eyed man was back!

There was a slight surprise which flitted though his eyes when I turned, but soon it merged into the same old cocky expression it always had.

"_You _are here!" My voice squeaked out, the accusation more sharp in my voice than I intended it to be.

"..and it"s a pleasure to meet you too! The name's Damon. Damon Salvatore. And you must be Elena as I recall?" the voice came out all smooth and velvety as I gulped in _fear_?_ excitement _?

"yeah!" I cleared my throat and said feeling a tad more confident "What do you want?"

"I want to bite you and taste every drop of blood in you cuz you are so freaking yummy!" He replied in a brooding drawl, his lips in a slight pout which was becoming exceedingly comical.

I rolled my eyes but still couldn't quite stop the first bubbles of giggles from erupting. Damon smiled, amused.

"You're beautiful" he murmured. I turned at him in shock.

He continued, " Meet me at _The Maple Café_!_"_

"Are you asking me out? I don't even know you" I blurted out.

Damon smirked "Sure you do. I'm Damon, a guy who keeps popping in on you and who is also dashing gorgeous and irresistible!"

Once again I rolled my eyes trying to keep my own smirk from spreading too far.

"Is that supposed to be a pickup line for I'm sure as hell not-"

"ELENA.."

_oh Shit!.. Caroline!_

I looked at Damon in panic.

He came closer. Too close, I think. Then he tucked one of my brunnete locks behind my ear. His lips kept inching forward. I closed my eyes for the kiss, but it never came.

He whispered,"Tomorrow. The Maple Cafe. 7pm. Will wait for you!"

I couldn't quite open my eyes for a time but when I did he was no more. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I should be relieved, confused even sad but all I could feel was a rush of thrill and excitement as I thought about tomorrow.

* * *

**DAMON'S POV**

****I was ... happy, actually. A slow smirk spread across my lips as I walked into my house. What was it about the Gilbert girl that made me feel so... I don't know, different?! I almost waltzed across the room to my bar to pour myself a glass of bourbon. On second thoughts I raised the bottle to my lips and took a long swig.

Closing my eyes I could see her smile at my presumptuous words and her heartbeat quickening at our proximity.

_I affected her!_

I opened my eyes in a sudden realization. My subconscious suddenly painted the image of Katherine. The ghastly differences in her cold eyes and thin lips. I tried to shake off the thought but slowly the heartbreaking realization made it to my heart.

LOVE!

It was dangerous. It destroyed and consumed people. Was I really ready to get destroyed all over again? Was Elena really worth all the pain?

I couldn't figure out but the one thing I did figure out was my pathetic excuse of a heart was'nt going to get any sleep or rest tonight! _  
_


End file.
